ARCADIAN HORSE SKIES: A EPIC IN 4 CHAPTERS
by Emperor Plumpatine
Summary: Vyse Aika and Fina land in prewar japan! Can they help Isao from the mishima yukio-verse create SHOWA RESTORATION before evil capatialists destroy imperial hegemony?


ARCADIAN HORSE SKIES: A EPIC IN 4 CHAPTERS

A Sea of Futility tetraogy by tat samurai guy mishima who kill himself in jaoan X Skies of Arcadia by Sega xover

By Emoper Plumpatine and Jounni spaceboots

CHAPTER 1 HOLE NEW WORLD

LAND HO! Sed aika. "Vyse you should see this new land, they have new airships that are smauller and fattser! Oh wow said vyse! We'll it really did work to travel stars with moonstone fuel becausaue if you believe any is plausible!" Fina said "this new world is very nice, I wonder what the name is?" "I' don't care right nao, vyse, fina, I'm horney and want threesome" damn aika you are sexpot, but I will bang you and fina anyway because you are loyal crewmates and friend and hot" yay, lets have fun! Sed fina, and they goinside cabin for hot sex

menwhile in this new world called japan, iinumanuma Isao was plotting SHOWA RESTORATION which would give full dibne powar to king hirohito

, and destroy all the untraditional capatalists who were not loyal to tradiaional king.

"We need to act soon" sed isao "we muits strike and kill BUSUKE KUWABARA, THE WORST CAPATALIST IN JAPOAN!" But he iss well garded sed isao's friend. Hmmm we can get help of odder brothers of king Hirohito. So they went on computer to look of royal family tree

ChPTER 2: Toin advances, kuwabara blocks

As it appeared, Ramirez was not dead, and neither was Zelos. They had been rebibed in Busuke Kuwabara's secret underground lab of science funded by untradional capatism. "Ramirez, you must work for me. You have powers of silver and zelos and togeths we can rule worls" "NOOOOO ARRRGGHHEWUDGH! I MUIST ABENGE GALCIAN ANDGE DESTRROY ALL WORLD!" do not worry, we can ressurect Galcian and he can cum tool "What would you habe me do?" "You muist destroy the primeesident Hirohito so I can rule japan and enforce capatailism"

Meanwhile Isao went to see Prince Toin. He was cool bro and talked to commoners, he eben went to commoners gym , where he ran treamills on with commoners. Imperial houssbold protection agents didn't like theis , but prince Toin told them to "burn like sun, my hot anscetor" becauwe eh was decandent of sun goddess, and didn't luke imperial hosuhold proetct agents, bekuuse they wouldn't let him marry satoko 15 years ago sicne she was not vigin. Isao told Toin the plan, and Toin said "cool story bro. I will lend you my troops and mitsubishie zeros to halp destroy capatalism. My Bro Hirohito should be ok with this, if not, I'll make it up to him with geishas."

Chapter 3: RAMIREZ REVENGE

RAMIREZ WAS TYING TO BLOW IMPERIAL PALACE IN EDO, WHENAMIREX RECEBFE Vyse aika anf fina show up to stop him "I even gabe you sailors burial, but you live?!" said vyse "Hhahahahahahahahaha" said Ramirez because he was possessed by Zelos ,a nd was just crazie by noew. Ramirez, you must rememberrr our poast before galcian made you ebil! Said fina " I made myself ebveil because I enjoy blowing stuff up with pyro!" and he attacked edo palace with pyrum and much damage happen /vyse use cutlass wash of pirtates, and aika use giant flaming boomering, and fina use magic balls,and Ramirez and zelos were hurt. But Vyze aika and fiuna ran out of moon points, buti then pricnes toin come in in mitsubishie zero, and fire lasers at Ramirez and zelos Aaarrrgh curse u I' will avabnge galcian!" amnd they fly away. "We gotta save my bro the phaorah hiroito!" said toins o they wen inside burning edo castle.

CHAPTER 4 HARMONEE OF EXPLONISIONS

Ahhh it is too hot,, and my fan is on fire! Saidemperor in cheif Hirohito. He threw fan on floor, and stomp on it ins slow motion, to sho hew ass divine badass. Then get to gate, and walk through fire unhanded because he was amatertasu's decedetant. Hirohito use fire balls like prince zuko in avatar, but with added sozin's comet powar! Prince tion's zero use rain to stop palace fire, and isao become guset party member in pirate party. "Take the puunihsment you deservee for destruciting the #1 ise shrine! BANBANZAI!, and Isao" PUT ON HACHIMAKI AND GE HSE katabna and slice Ramirez real bad, and he vimit blood! "you break blood red taboo in emperor's sacred palace grounds, ramirez you habe the maners of a goat!" suddenly busuke kuwabara come in giant GundamEvaMecha. He had shigekuni Honda, and Satoko who was now buddha abbess (even theyough she wasn't virghen), and kuwabara sauy "citizens of japan, I am poaerful because eof CAPATALISM, it is the only way to good money, the emperor is old fossil, and must DIE!" and kurahara shot giant atomic lasers, but king Hirohito block with fireballs. But kuwabara had whol army of gundamevamechas, and they destroy traditional oparts of Tokyo. "Vyse we gotta haaalp!" said aika, and vyse said "Moons, grant me power!" and cast sacrum and it cure Tokyo to full health! "nooooooooooooooooooo!" said Ramirez, and he blast silvite magic everywhere, and but he destroy many of kuwabara's gundamevemechas, and isao, get inside kuwabara's cockpit, , because tion launch him, fro is mirsubishie speed of radioactive sound, and kill him.

Hpater 7: impurieal ereomny of honor

japan and emperor's tradition was saved, and staoko went back to convent, but first apoligize, and say "I am sorry I didn't go to yur ffuneral when you was still kiyoaki", and isao say "it is ok, I am now isao, and I am better than kiyoaki anyway" and they both laugh for eternity. and Honda said "I would become judge to try kuwabara's underlings, so they get justihce they deserce" And isao, get imperial medal of honor. Emperor and Toin, and isao ask Vyse, aika and fina Toin say"you have saved out nation, do want medals and J-citizenship too?" But Vyse say "Nah, we are happy to help, but we go where wind blows on us" "We are pirates!" said aika "So we had got to go back to arcadia" isao resay, "we'll, I hop you pirtate Americans, bitish, fench, Russians, and all out other enaimes much" and they all laugh forever

FIN


End file.
